


in a blink of an eye, i found you

by meananimagus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus





	in a blink of an eye, i found you

the rain was falling hard, the drops kind of huge and each touch in people's bodies scurrying towards safe sheds, stings, along with the harsh blow of wind like it gives no mercy for everyone that's in no protection of their homes. chan might be one of them and he can't do anything but blame himself for losing his own umbrella again, for the third time in a span of two weeks, his mom is going to give him hell about it again but that's least of his worries now besides not dying of cold. he didn't slow down despite his aching legs due to sprinting for a while now since he got out of his late night job, all he really wants is to finally get home and cuddle his plushies, pathetic excuse of a bed buddy honestly, then sleep the cold off in the warmth of his blankets.

his shoes soaked and he feels cold all over, coat damped and dripping as well as his hair, he might die for real, if he exaggerates, but all he does is wipe his eyes to, at least, get a clear sight as he fights the splatters.

he curses loud, aiming it to the taxi drivers who didn't pity him and didn't stop to give him a ride when he tried, probably because his state right now would ruin their cars and chan would understand that but he still hates it. he hates that most people cares about cars more than humans. humanity is going down so well.

his shoulders automatically untensed the moment he caught sight of his apartment building and he almost yelled in glee as soon as he stepped inside the warmth, internally grateful that the building doesn't give shitty services to inconvenient their tenants. the heater almost brought back enough heat in his body. although he feels bad for dripping all the rain that his clothes caught from outside onto the floor, he shrugged it off and resumed towards the elevator. soon sprinting when he noticed it was about to close, he stopped the doors just in time by sliding in his body at the close space.

first, it wasn't weird at all when he saw only one person standing against the wall. it wasn't weird as well that the said person flinched at his sudden entrance, what's odd is the uneasiness chan immediately sensed coming off from the male. his shifting uncomfortably obviously screaming fear and worry that he's trying to hide but couldn't. chan wanted to feel guilty. maybe he did invade the male's personal space or something but then realized that it's a public elevator and he's entitled to use it. the male shouldn't have expected he's having it alone by himself.

chan gazed at the male from the steel elevator door, as subtly as he can. he recognized him. they often bump and ran to each other but doesn't really have an idea about each other's identities. curiosity didn't really pass in chan's mind, but maybe interest, and those are two completely different things, in his perspective.

the male is wearing black all over, leather boots, ripped jeans, plain shirt and a long sleeved knee-length coat on top. he's also sporting a black mask and a cap, and that's weirder. why would he keep a mask on inside an elevator?

his hair was also dark, and messed up, but for chan, it looked good on the guy.

'bang chan, what the fuck?' he scolded himself. wasn't he just insulting how weird the guy is? where did the praise suddenly came from?

also, the male must have noticed chan's stares because he glanced at him worriedly, his fears stronger now. chan smiled after he was caught looking and the stranger smiled back, or attempted to, but it turned into a grimace. chan felt something heavy in the pit of his stomach.

the stranger doesn't look okay. his eyes, he isn't simply scared, there are tons of heavy emotions in his orbs and chan couldn't stomach how they affected him. hopelessness? sadness? hesitance? there's just too many and chan couldn't pinpoint which exactly is fiercer.

there was also a small scar at the male's temple, and when chan's gaze faltered a bit, there was a reddening spot underneath his ear that must look like a huge bruise if not for the mask covering half of his face. the guy was trembling too, it wasn't obvious at first until his knees almost gave in and betrayed his front, especially when a loud sound echoed from inside the closed space, and the elevator came to an abrupt stop, lights turning off, the floor indicator and the letter 'R' blinking red nonstop, furious and warning.

the elevator broke and they just got stucked, as soon as chan realized that, the other male was already slumped on the floor, face buried against his knees, arms hugging them close to his body.

chan also just noticed where the male was supposed to go. rooftop. at almost one in the morning. who the hell goes there in this ungodly hour?

chan sucked a breath, piecing things together. he should've realized sooner, how broken and shattered the male looked, his reaction when he stepped inside the elevator, the emotions he saw in the other's eyes, and the reason why the male was sobbing not so quietly on the floor, curled into himself, mask and cap discarded.

the male pulled at his hair, breathing heavily, tears running down his face continuously, lips trembling and chan almost cried himself as he watched him like that. he looked so fragile and chan couldn't help but step into the other's personal space and cup his face.

using his own shaking hands, he wiped off the tears, although to no success because as soon as his hands gently slides down the male's cheeks, fresh angry tears flows, wetting his dried cheeks again. so chan settled with cradling the stranger's face and eventually pulling him close until their foreheads bumped together.

chan now had a clear vision of the male's face and despite the split lip, swollen cheek and busted jaw, he looked ethereal, beautiful. beautifully broken.

chan pressed a soft kiss against the male's forehead before pulling him in for a hug.

"i'm sorry i'm soaking, i'm not really a comfortable person to hug right now." chan muttered, his heart breaking as the male continued sobbing. each sharp intake for air gives a painful pinch in his chest and causes him to tighten his embrace against him, as if it'd help lessen whatever the male was going through.

"but i can listen, the rain didn't break my hearing." chan was trying very hard to say the words softly, careful not to scare him off, and he was glad it did the trick.

the male's breathing was starting to even and his sobs are now turning into hiccups. his face still buried against chan's neck but he's certain he calmed down.

"i'm tired." the male started, voice unbalanced. chan stayed silent. "i feel like i'm existing for no reason and i'm always sad. i want people to notice and care and help me but no one does and i've given up that someone ever will. i'm so lost and i don't know why i'm even still here. my dad likes seeing me suffer, my mom is happy whenever he sees my father hurt me, my relatives doesn't give a shit. i am a drop out and works myself to death for money because if i won't, my parents would kick me out. i just hate going home every night to hell and having to wake up in the morning to be miserable. i hate myself, this life i have, i hate the world. i just don't wanna live anymore. i feel so empty and it sucks because it's been like this since i can't remember. i want to die."

the male broke again after and sobbed even louder against chan, body slumped and shoulders shaking. chan felt tears on his own face now.

why did someone this beautiful ever had to go through all that?

"the rooftop, it's not the escape. i know you might not be okay just because i said so but you're wrong about the part that no one will ever care. i care." his own voice shaking and throat clogged, but he's trying.

"you don't even know me." the male whispered giving a forced huff.

"i don't have to know you to care."

"you're late now."

"i know it took me a while but i won't let you go that easily. give me a chance."

chan doesn't even know what would it take for the male to believe him, and he doesn't know why he cares so much. but he meant everything he said. he's scared if he lets go of the other for a second, he would no longer be able to reach him again, so he literally held on tighter.

the male might possibly not believe him, he's just a stranger, and it frustrates chan how he hates the thought he won't be enough, or his words, to make him stay.

"stay. please."

the elevator lights flickered on, and it started moving up again causing a panic rise to chan's head. the male also pulled away and as much as chan didn't wanna let go, he reluctantly did. as they both stood up, the male stared at him then turned towards the floor indicator.

thry're three floors away from the 8th floor, chan's stop, and five floors away from the rooftop. chan's fears not really concealed, he doesn't even try to hide them, because his hand shot up to reach for the male's sleeve, eyes begging.

the male just gave him an apologetic smile before the elevator stopped on the 8th floor, chan didn't move but the other gently pushed him out.

"go on with your life. i'm sorry we had to meet today of all days." chan gripped on the male's sleeve tighter as the other spoke, voice dripping with regrets.

"don't do it." was all chan could say, fighting as his fingers are being forced to let go.

it's mad, how someone he doesn't even know the name of breaks him and makes him this, crushed.

"tell me your name." fighting off the difficulty of speaking between tears, chan begged.

"you don't have to know. it's a bad idea."

"tell me your name. please."

then his hand dropped along with his heart when the elevator doors shut in front of him.

he panicked, frantically pressing the elevator buttons in a stupid attempt to stop it. crying, he sprinted towards the stairs, taking more than one step at a time, chasing for someone, chasing for someone's life.

two sets of stairs after and he kicked the metal door separating the fire exit and the rooftop. he looked everywhere, eyes searching for a certain person that apparently stole his heart in that short span of time, stole his entire being. someone that's about to leave after invading chan's life.

he found him staring back, back turned towards the empty horizon beyond the ledge, heels almost at the end of the concrete.

"my name is chan, christopher bang, born in australia." he breathed out, slowly stepping forward, the male bit his lower lip and averted his gaze.

"don't tell me."

"i'm twenty-two," chan continued, ignoring the other's pleads. "i'm working as a song writer but works part time at a cafe downtown for extra income. i like dogs. i don't eat pizza with too much cheese, i tie my shoelaces in double knot."

the other was crying again when he raised his head to look at him.

"that's not fair." he said shakily.

"you know me now. you can't leave after i tell you things about me."

"that's not fair."

"i'm sorry but i don't want you to go." chan said with finality before grabbing the male's hand, pulling him inside his arms. he thrashed, of course but eventually gave in.

"i'm minho and i really hate you now."

despite the last sentence, chan didn't miss how it lacked of real bite, and minho returned the hug tighter. he smiled and sobbed in relief against his chest. chan cried in happiness.

minho just gave him the chance and he sure isn't planning to waste it, not like he even wants to.

this beautiful man in his arms, he wouldn't let him feel alone and pained again. he's certain he would do anything for him.

"stay with me, minho."


End file.
